Forgotten Dark Angel
by Forgotten Dark Angel
Summary: Ahora Harry encontrará la fuerza sufuciente como para hacer lo que debe...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling, salvo Atheene que es invención mía. Próximamente aparecerán más personajes que serán también de mi invención.

Aiya!

Se que empecé a escribir esta historia hace bastante tiempo y que la deje sin terminar, pero creí que no sería bueno dejar la historia a la mitad sobre todo sabiendo que yo sabía como terminaba.

Así que me propuse reformarla y terminarla. He estado cambiando cosas porque conforme iba avanzando la historia el desarrollo de algunos personajes no terminaban de cuadrar con los primeros capítulos, así que decidí cambiar los capítulos que ya subí y seguir con la historia. Así que no os preocupéis.

Espero que no me matéis los fans de El Señor de los Anillos por hacer lo que he hecho puesto que lo he visto necesario para explicar algunas cosas en el fic, pero quiero hacer una aclaración antes: los nombres que están aquí y que son de El Señor de los Anillos no pertenecen a los mismos personajes.

Hechas las aclaraciones precisas, os dejo con el primer capitulo reformado. Espero que dejéis comentarios, siempre ayudan.

Por cierto, los capítulos os iré subiendo mínimo uno por semana.

Bss!

Capítulo I: What once was your life, is now your legend...parte I

_La mitad de nuestras equivocaciones nacen de que cuando debemos pensar, sentimos, y cuando debemos sentir, pensamos._

_Proverbio Inglés_

_Cinco años antes del presente…_

Todo era oscuridad en aquel bosque alejado de toda civilización, solo el pálido reflejo de la luna dejaba entre ver en algunos claros a una figura encapuchada que en sus brazos cargaba con una mujer. Pareciera que había estado caminando toda la noche porque sus pies se arrastraban sutilmente dejando ver el cansancio del encapuchado, de improviso éste se paro en uno de los claros y dejo con sumo cuidado su carga, parecía que ya había caminado suficiente.

Mientras dejaba a la mujer sobre un lecho de hojas hubo una ráfaga de viento que hizo que su capucha quisiera dejar al descubierto su rostro.

El encapuchado se creyó solo y acarició con delicadeza el pelo azabache de la aun inconsciente mujer, se acercó a su rostro y depositó en su maltrecho rostro un beso.

Después se levantó mirando hacia los lados como asegurándose que nadie le había visto y con un suave PLOF desapareció de allí.

Pero de lo que no se dio cuenta fue del par de ojos que le había estado siguiendo desde que había entrado en lo más profundo del bosque.

Allí donde nadie se había acercado desde tiempos inmemoriales y que ahora era el hogar de los Primeros Nacidos. El encapuchado sin darse cuenta había pasado cerca de una de los puestos de vigilancia que había en el bosque y uno de los elfos había seguido de cerca a la figura de negro.

Al acercarse a la mujer vio con horror que ésta estaba al borde de la muerte, así que sin más tiempo que perder la cogió en brazos intentando no dañarla más de lo que estaba y corrió hacia su ciudad, ciudad que desde hacía años ningún mortal había pisado, mucho menos una bruja. Hacía siglos que se habían desligado del Mundo Mágico sin dejar rastro.

_Presente _

Era una época en la que Lord Voldemort todavía no se había alzado por completo. Solo se oían rumores de un nuevo Señor Oscuro, susurros apenas audibles por miedo a que fueran ciertos, pero inevitable fue que tiempos aciagos viniesen.

Así Dumbledore creó con los que quisieron unírsele una organización secreta para combatir al nuevo Señor Tenebroso llamada la Orden del Fénix, casi toda ella estaba formada por aurores del ministerio. Fueron años duros en los que mucha gente murió a manos del enemigo; años en los cuales Lord Voldemort adquirió fuerza, poder y aliados, mientras que Dumbledore intentaba combatirle.

Dumbledore sabía que no podía hacer nada para impedir que Lord Voldemort adquiriese fuerza, había sido alumno suyo en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, sabía de lo que era capaz.

Era el heredero de Salazar Slytherin, uno de los magos mas poderosos de la historia, solo quizás superado en algunos aspectos por Godric Gryffindor, pero los descendientes de éste se habían perdido en los albores del tiempo.

Así, después de conocer la profecía hecha por una de sus profesoras, había hecho un encantamiento fidelio para proteger de él a la persona que era objeto de ésta, porque Dumbledore sabía que solo él podría derrotar a Tom Riddle.

Era curioso que el heredero de alguien como Salazar Slytherin que hacía distinciones entre los magos de sangre pura y los hijos de muggles pudiese tener un heredero que él hubiese calificado como sangre sucia, era realmente curioso.

Todavía recordaba el interés que mostraban tanto él como su hermana en las clases, de como se afanaban para alcanzar el máximo poder y control sobre los hechizos que les enseñaban. Todo en la vida de ese chico había sido curioso, desde sus poderes hasta la relación que tenía con su hermana.

Fue una gran sorpresa cuando en la selección él fue a la casa Slytherin y ella a Gryffindor, dos casas totalmente opuestas. Ambos dos le habían comentado que pensaban que irían a la misma casa por ser hermanos, pero aun al estar separados estudiaban juntos en la biblioteca y se entrenaban juntos, además de ir todos los días a clase juntos.

Aunque eso solo fue en los primeros años, según recordaba Dumbledore. Más tarde ellos se distanciarían.

En más de una ocasión se preguntó que había sido de ella, en verdad le había tomado mucho cariño. Ella tenía todo lo que su hermano carecía y solo entonces entendió la decisión del sombrero de ponerla en Gryffindor, eran totalmente opuestos, ella podía haber sido una gran auror y un excelente miembro de la Orden del Fénix.

Ella conocía más a su hermano que el mismo, pero no sabía ni siquiera si ella seguía viva, todo hacía pensar que ella había muerto y lo peor de todo es que intuía quién la había matado o por lo menos ordenado que lo hicieran a sus secuaces.

Movió su cabeza como intentando alejar esos pensamientos.

Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era preocuparse por el presente y no por el pasado, aunque doliese. Así se encontraba Dumbledore en su despacho, sumido en sus recuerdos intentando buscar respuestas en el pasado a las preguntas del presente, en una noche de Hallowen fría y lluviosa, que no hacia más que empeorar su estado de ánimo.

Se movió pesadamente para bajar al Gran Comedor con la extraña sensación de que esa noche sería eterna.

_Presente _

Un hombre encapuchado oía fascinado sentado en el sillón de su mansión como uno de sus mortífagos arrodillado ante él traicionaba a sus mejores amigos dándole la información más ansiada por él desde que conocía parte de la profecía. La situación de los Potter.

Hacía bastante tiempo que sabía de la existencia de esa profecía y de que había dos posibles candidatos a destruirle, pero él había descartado al hijo de los Longbottom casi desde un principio, no sabía porque pero por instinto su ira y su desprecio habían ido a parar hacia los Potter y a su único hijo.

- Señor, como veréis el plan a salido como usted previó, ellos me hicieron su guardián y ahora solo yo se de su ubicación- la voz le temblaba con violencia mientras pronunciaba las palabras sin mirar siquiera a su señor.

- Muy bien Colagusano, has sido de mucha utilidad hasta ahora, serás recompensado. Pero la pregunta es, serás leal a mi porque sigues mi ideales o por cobardía?...piénsalo Colagusano...porque si atisbo que me traicionas tendrás la más dolorosa muerte y ahora dime donde están.

- Su ubicación...- dijo mientras tartamudeaba ligeramente- están en el Valle de Godric señor...- su voz sonaba más entrecortada que antes y sudaba copiosamente.

- Excelente!Ya puedes retirarte Colagusano y sigue el plan como hasta ahora, deberás fingir que el traidor es Sirius Black. Ingéniatelas como quieras pero no falles o tu destino será Azkaban y no podrás servirme de nada entonces.

- Si amo, como ordenéis-se levantó con prisa y se fue hacia el corredor no sin antes haber besado la tela inferior de la capa del Lord Voldemort.

El encapuchado que ahora se encontraba mirando a la oscuridad por una de las ventanas de la casa se dio cuenta que había llegado la persona que había mandado llamar hacía media hora, ella estaba delante de la puerta abierta que daba a esa estancia amplia donde se encontraba.

- Bella, esta noche será una noche gloriosa ¿me has traído lo que te pedí?¿sabes donde están ahora los amigos de los Potter?-ella inclinó su cabeza y se dispuso a contarle lo que sabía de los merodeadores.

- Mi señor, Lupin se encuentra en su casa con las fuerzas bastante mermadas.

- Es verdad!Que descuido el mío! ayer fue luna llena, debe estar muy mal en verdad, que pena no? quizás esta noche consigamos más de lo que esperaba en un principio y matemos del susto también al señor Lupin. Y del señor Black que sabemos?-preguntó sutilmente atento a la reacción de Bella, ya que sabía que eran primos y que de pequeños se habían llevado bastante bien, pero comprobó con cierta satisfacción la cara de repulsión que ponía Bella con solo nombrarle.

- Ese que se hace llamar mi primo está trabajando en el ministerio ahora, saldrá dentro de unas horas -escupió la información, no le gustaba lo más mínimo hablar de esa mancha en la familia, había sido una deshonra.

- Bien, muy bien! Esta noche será recordada como la noche en que el niño que debió matarme muere, condenaré a la humanidad y pensar que solo tendré que matar a un niño...curioso...Una cosa más, asegúrate de que el plan sigue como hasta ahora, no quiero ningún fallo...me has entendido?

- Si mi señor, se hará como habéis dispuesto- dijo Bella mientras que una sonrisa macabra aparecía en el rostro de ambos, hasta que Bella se arrodilló, besó el dobladillo de su túnica y desapareció dejándolo a él preparándose para la que según él sería una noche gloriosa.

Se puso la capa que solía llevar siempre que salía , cogió su varita y desapareció de la casa con destino al Valle de Godric, iba a cumplir un destino muy deseado, que nadie en este mundo pudiese matarlo.

_5 años antes en un bosque..._

El elfo llegó a la ciudad perdida antes de lo que había previsto en un principio, pero mejor era así, la persona que llevaba estaba al borde de la muerte y debían curarle lo antes posible las múltiples heridas y moratones que tenía por todo el cuerpo.

Cuando el elfo llegó a la puerta de la ciudad un guardia al reconocerlo salió corriendo hacia él.

_- Aiya!necesito ayuda rápido, que tu compañero vaya a la ciudad y que preparen una cama limpia, hay una herida!..._-dijo Elessar, que ese era su nombre, pero no se había dado cuenta de con quien estaba hablando. Era uno de los hijos del sanador.

_- Pero Elessar!si es mortal!no sobrevivirá a las heridas que tiene!_-contestó Elrohir.

_- Tendremos que ayudarla en todo lo que podamos, noro lim!_- Elladan partió corriendo mientras que entre los dos transportaban a la mujer.

_- Qué ha pasado?¿tu estás bien?_-preguntó preocupado Elrohir mientras andaban con prisa hacia la ciudad.

_- Si estoy bien, solo un poco cansado. Pero ella es otra cosa..._-dijo con cara de preocupación.

_- Pero qué le ha pasado?¿os han atacado?_-preguntó intrigado.

_- No, a mi por lo menos no, pero no diría lo mismo de ella. La han abandonado a su suerte y tuvo mucha suerte pues yo andaba cerca porque si no hubiera muerto allí sola en el bosque. Lo que no termino de entender es quien tuvo el valor de hacerle esto, está destrozada y lo que mas temo es que sus heridas físicas no sean nada comparado con las heridas psicológicas..._- dijo con pesar.

_- Todo se verá..._-dijo Elrohir mientras subían por unas escaleras y depositaban a la mujer en una cama limpia.

Tardaron días para que estuviera medianamente estable pero aun no despertaba y eso inquietaba a más de uno. No sabían porque no quería salir e ese trance en el que se había sumido.

_- Todavía no despierta, no quiero ni imaginar el daño psicológico que le hicieron para que ella se halla sumido en este trance..._- dijo el sanador a Elessar- _he intentado llamarla mentalmente pero se niega a hablar conmigo...es algo inusual..._-dijo Elrond.

_- Te duele que una mujer se niegue ha hablar contigo, mellon?_-dijo divertido Elessar a Elrond. Al oírlo éste cambió la cara de preocupación a una de estar completamente divertido y soltó una alegre carcajada, la verdad es que no le hacía gracia que esa mujer no hablase, pero no por ese motivo precisamente.

_- No, no me duele que una mujer no quiera hablar conmigo, pero no veo la solución al problema...si no despierta...no podré curarla del todo_-dijo de forma ausente, preocupado por la salud de la mortal que había estado cuidando hasta ahora-_está estable pero corre mucho peligro. Sigue estando al borde de la muerte y ya no se que hacer_-dijo con cara de frustración.

En ese momento notaron como una presencia se abría paso a través de su mente y supieron de quien se trataba. Solo había una persona que pudiese contactar de esa forma con otros elfos a grandes distancias, Galadriel.

_- Elrond..no deberías haber descuidado tu paseo bajo las estrellas pues hubieses descubierto lo que está pasando en el resto del mundo..._- dijo Galadriel casi en un susurro-_Elessar hiciste bien al recogerla de allí, estaba escrito en las estrellas que ella no debía morir...no soy quien para decirte lo que tienes que hacer Elrond, pero te daré un consejo, aunque sea peligroso...esta noche deberás de tomar una de las más difíciles decisiones que hayas tenido que tomar en toda tu larga vida. Ni todos los años de experiencia que tienes te servirán para ello...aunque sea un camino peligroso arriesga porque será beneficioso en un futuro...para todos...muchas vidas dependen ahora de ti y de lo que hagas esta noche con respecto a ella...Namarië _-y después de esto el contacto de esa poderosa mente desapareció dejando atontados a los dos inmortales.

_- Deberías ir a darte un paseo y pensar en las palabras de Galadriel, ya me encargo yo de ella...déjala en mis manos...si ocurre algo ya te llamo_-y con esto Elrond asintió y se marcho no sin antes darle unas cuantas instrucciones sobre su cuidado.

Con paso lento se dirigió a los jardines para mirar las estrellas que en su silencio lo decían todo. Ahora sabía que tenía que hacer, tendría que sumirse en un trance igual que el de ella y así poder compartir su don con ella.

El don de la inmortalidad.

El tuvo que tomar esa decisión mucho tiempo atrás, ya que su padre era mortal y su madre inmortal y a sus hijos se les había concedido el don de elegir si querían ser inmortales o no.

No teniendo otra opción se dirigió hacia la casa y entro en la habitación mientras preguntaba por su estado a Elessar.

_- Ya se lo que tengo que hacer, pero debes ayudarme en una cosa_- dijo Elrond a Elessar. Este le miró intrigado- _deberás cuidarnos a los dos mientras que estemos en trance..._-Elessar lo miró confundido todavía...-_debo compartir mi don de la inmortalidad con ella para que se salve, es la única manera, de otra forma morirá y con ella la vida de muchas personas_- ahora Elessar lo miraba con una cara de preocupación, no quería que él se expusiese a eso. Además, era muy complicado y doloroso para la mujer pues tendría que cambiar casi todo su cuerpo además de que su sangre debía convertirse en inmortal- _después te diré que tienes que hacer pero ahora ayúdame a colocar todo en su sitio._

_- Sabes en lo que se convertirá? será inmortal y al mismo tiempo bruja...si ella es poderosa...que Eru nos proteja._

_- Ella es una de las más poderosas brujas que hay en este momento, solo igualado tal vez por unos pocos, pero de eso ya nos ocuparemos cuando despierte._

_- Como tu digas._

Así Elessar ayudó a Elrond a poner todo lo necesario en su sitio y después éste se sumió en un profundo trance.

Los días pasaron rápidamente después de que Elrond y Atheene que es como se llamaba despertasen. Ella les hablo de donde venía, qué le había pasado.

Después de oírla los elfos se quedaron perplejos pues la persona que estaba en frente suyo contándoles su vida era nada más y nada menos que la hermana del mago que estaba sembrando el terror en el mundo mágico.

Habían salvado su vida, pero se sorprendieron al notar que en ella solo había ánimo de hacer el bien, nada de maldad y decidieron que la entrenarían para que en un futuro pudiese hacer todo lo que estuviese en sus manos por salvar las vidas de los mortales.

Así pasó cinco años entrenando duramente para alcanzar el máximo de poder y aprender todo lo que pudieran enseñarle.

Los elfos estaban encantados con ella pues se había adaptado perfectamente a su cultura y aprendía todo lo que le enseñaban con voracidad, nunca antes habían visto a nadie que tuviera su constancia y su tesón a la hora de estudiar.

_Valle de Godric...noche de Hallowen…Presente_

Era ya de noche en el Valle de Godric y la familia Potter estaba disfrutando de una noche de Hallowen relativamente tranquila, hacía poco que habían hecho el encantamiento fidelio después de enterarse de la profecía. Habían quedado horrorizados cuando supieron que Voldemort no los querían a ellos si no a su pequeño Harry, cuando la familia Potter se lo contó a sus mejores amigos éstos se habían sumido en una total desesperación. Al final dijeron que estarían dispuestos a hacer cuanto es pidiesen por el bien de Harry, ese Harry que para Sirius había llegado a ser casi como un hijo y que para Remus había sido como un sobrino.

Se habían puesto de acuerdo en que Sirius sería el Guardián de los Potter pero en último momento y sin consultárselo a Dumbledore habían cambiado de Guardián para que fuese a Meter, lo que ninguno de ellos sospechaba es que el traidor estaba más cerca de lo que todos pensaban.

Lily y James Potter estaban sentados en el sofá de su casa leyendo un libro cada uno mientras que Harry jugaba en la alfombra con un peluche en forma de perro que se parecía bastante a la forma animaga de Sirius, cuando algo los sacó bruscamente de la paz que estaban disfrutando. Un frío enorme empezó a apoderarse de la estancia, sabían por experiencia lo que eso significaba y también se dieron cuenta de lo que implicaba, Peter los había traicionado. Él era el traidor. James sintió odio y pena al mismo tiempo pero ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar en otra cosa que salvar a su hijo y a su mujer costara lo que costase.

- Lily coge a Harry y vete!Es él!El traidor era Peter!Pon a salvo a Harry!Yo intentaré distraerlo todo lo que pueda...-dijo en tono apremiante James a su mujer, mientras que esta cogía a Harry quien había abierto los ojos de par en par debido al tono que utilizaba su padre- intenta avisar a Dumbledore!-Lily asintió, le dio un beso a James , este se lo dio también a Harry les dijo cuanto les quería y obligó a Lily a irse. Él estaba cerca. Lo notaba.

En cuanto Lily desapareció de la vista de James la puerta principal de la casa fue atravesada por un haz de luz verde. No cabía duda alguna era él. Nunca en su vida había pasado tanto miedo, no por él si no por su mujer y por su hijo. Quería salvarlos y si debía entregar su vida por el bienestar de ambos lo haría sin dudarlo, así que se preparó para lo que sería una lucha a muerte, esta vez sabía que alguno de los dos no saldría vivo y él llevaba todas las de perder.

Cuando Lord Voldemort entro en la casa de los Potter encontró a un James Potter tranquilo en el salón impidiéndole la subida a las habitaciones donde seguramente estaría tanto Lily como Harry...'esto será divertido' pensó Voldemort antes de dar un paso adelante y hacer una reverencia burlona. Lo único que no se esperaba es que su contrincante hiciese la misma reverencia burlona que él y eso lo divirtió sobre manera.

Soltando una carcajada estridente que hizo que a James se le erizasen los pelos de la nuca dio comienzo una lucha a muerte.

- Veo Sr. Potter que desde nuestro último encuentro ha mejorado mucho, me encanta la valentía que pueden llegar a tener los Gryffindors como tu, siempre afrontando el destino con la cara bien alta, no es así James? pero dime…aceptas también el destino de los que te rodean? Aceptas el destino de Lily? Aceptas James el destino de Harry?...-dijo arrastrando las palabras, dichas lo suficientemente altas como para que solo él pudiese oírlas y con una sonrisa macabra al ver que su contrincante se había puesto lívido y sin pensárselo dos veces dirigió su varita hasta el pecho de James y gritó...-Avada Kedavra!...-y una luz verde se dirigió a toda velocidad hacía el pecho de James, el cual al ver la intención de su adversario solo le dio gracias al cielo por la vida que había llevado al lado de su mujer y de su hijo, al mismo tiempo que rogaba que no se llevase la vida de su hijo y de su mujer.

Pero de lo que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta es de que algo parecido a un fantasma había aparecido justo en el instante en que la luz verde salía de la varita de Voldemort y había pronunciado un hechizo, que al parecer no había surtido efecto ninguno pues James había caído al suelo con una mueca de horror en la cara.

Voldemort se había quedado mirando fijamente a la aparición, ya que se había dado cuenta de quien era.

- Tú!...como puede ser que sigas viva?no puede ser!-gritó con toda la furia que tenía dentro al ver a su hermana muy cerca de James Potter, su hermana que creía que había muerto, a la que había mandado matar. Después de recuperarse de su shock dijo con toda la frialdad que pudo-como puedes ver tu hechizo no surtió efecto ninguno, lo que no logro entender es porque lo has hecho, ningún hechizo sirve para proteger de la muerte a una persona y menos si es por una Imperdonable.

- Eso es lo que tu crees hermano, deberías saber ya por propia experiencia que nosotros nunca llegamos a saber lo que realmente podíamos llegar ha hacer con nuestro poder- dijo Atheene con toda la frialdad que pudo, no conocía a la apersona que había salvado la vida, pero lo que si supo es que estaba haciendo lo correcto, no sabía porque pero no le importaba.

- Eso es verdad, pero podrás lanzar otros dos hechizos como ese?

- Ahora lo veremos-dijo en un susurro, haciendo como su hermano un suave PLOF y trasladándose a la habitación de arriba, en donde se encontraba Lily Potter recitando un antiguo hechizo que Atheene conocía muy bien para proteger a Harry hasta de la muerte a cambio de su propia vida.

Cuando Voldemort entró se encontró a Lily que tenía cogido a Harry en brazos y le susurraba palabras de consuelo a su oído, le decía cuanto lo quería, que no lo olvidase nunca y que ella y su padre estarían siempre para protegerlo estuvieran donde estuvieran, que quisiese mucho a Remus y a Sirius y que nunca se separase de ellos.

Aunque Lily sabía que Harry era demasiado pequeño para entender todo lo que le decía de alguna manera sabía que su hijo intuía que algo malo iba a pasar, cuando una voz macabra la sacó de su letargo.

- Que bonito momento, espero que te hallas despedido de Harry ya Lily- dijo con una sonrisa.

- NO! A él no por favor!-sollozó Lily poniéndose delante de su hijo para protegerlo y así poder dar su vida y hacer que el hechizo funcionase.

Atheene se había acercado a Harry que estaba cerca de su cuna cogido un perro de peluche negro con los ojos azules y le había intentado pasar la mano por la cabeza.

Se alejó del pequeño para prepararse para el hechizo y cuando la luz verde salió de la varita de su hermano ésta lanzó el hechizo que la dejó exhausta, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Levantó la mirada y vio como su hermano se dirigía a la cuna del bebe y lo apuntaba con la varita y como Harry tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas como si supiese lo que acababa de pasar momentos antes.

Lo único que sintió después de que su hermano lanzase el hechizo era una gran explosión y como ella se había adelantado a tapar, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban en su ahora maltrecho cuerpo recorrido todo él por descargas de dolor y que no le dejaban ver con claridad, a Harry, lo único que supo antes de caer al suelo inconsciente fue que su hermano no estaba y que Harry estaba bien.

_Departamento de aurores, Ministerio de Magia..._

Sirius Black salía de trabajar y la verdad es que no había tenido mucho jaleo pero algo lo inquietaba más de la cuenta, pensó que quizás se preocupaba demasiado por sus amigos, pero no podía evitar pensar que si algo les pasaba el no podría soportarlo.

Iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que solo el sonido brusco le hizo volver la cabeza, provenía de dentro del departamento así que entró a ver si necesitaban alguna ayuda.

- Qué ha pasado?-dijo al ver las caras de sus compañeros.

- Voldemort a atacado una casa en el Valle de Godric...Sirius...son lo Potter...no...-dijo lívido.

- NO PUEDE SER!TIENE QUE HABER ALGUNA EQUIVOCACIÓN!-dijo Sirius ante la noticia mientras que en su interior rogaba que si era así alguno de los tres hubiera sobrevivido al ataque- voy para allá ahora mismo...Dumbledore lo sabe?-preguntó antes de irse y todavía aturdido por la noticia.

- No puedes ir!y si todavía está allí?-dijo uno de sus compañeros intentando que Sirius no fuera, aunque conociéndolo como lo conocía no iba a cambiar de idea.

- Tú solo contéstame!Dumbledore lo sabe?-dijo con tono apremiante.

- Le acabamos de enviar una lechuza al colegio, no tardará en saberlo-dijo casi en un susurro sabiendo como debía sentirse su amigo.

- Dile que yo estoy allí- y con esto desapareció para dirigirse al Valle de Grodric a toda prisa.

Cuando llegó supo que si alguien había quedado con vida dentro de la casa sería un milagro puesto que estaba casi toda en ruinas, pero en el momento que entró intuyó que Voldemort había desaparecido y entonces lo vio todo con claridad.

El traidor no era Remus si no Meter y también se dio cuenta de que nadie sabía que habían cambiado los papeles y ahora todo el mundo creería que el traidor era él. Pero eso era lo que menos importaba en esos momentos. Debía asegurarse si había algún superviviente al ataque.

Al entrar le recorrió un escalofrío que lo hizo estremecerse, después de andar unos pasos vio en el centro del comedor la figura de su amigo James en el suelo muerto debido a la maldición asesina. En ese momento empezó a temblar con violencia y las lágrimas le cayeron sin que se diera cuenta realmente.

Esa imagen nunca se le iría de la mente, en el momento en que abrazaba a su amigo el llanto de niño lo sacó de su estado.

- No puede ser...Harry...-dijo en susurros y con la esperanza renovada se dirigió al cuarto de donde provenía el llanto, pero al entrar vio a Lily tirada en el suelo en el mismo estado que su amigo y a su ahijado en el suelo agarrando fuertemente al perro que le había regalado nada mas nacer. Lo cogió en brazos para tranquilizarlo.

Dumbledore estaba sentado disfrutando de una maravillosa cena de Hallowen preparada por los elfos cuando una lechuza llegó volando a toda prisa y depositó en frente suyo una carta, sus temores asomaron al instante, esa lechuza era del ministerio. La abrió y conforme iba leyendo el color de la cara le iba desapareciendo.

_Dumbledore,_

_La casa de los Potter ha sido atacada hace apenas media hora, Voldemort ha matado a los Potter, pero por increíble que parezca Harry ha sobrevivido y Voldemort ha sucumbido, espero que se presente lo antes posible en el Valle de Godric. Toda la información ha sido dada por Sirius Black que ahora mismo es el único que se encuentra en la casa de los Potter._

_Atte. Cornelius Fudge, Ministro de Magia_

La carta se le cayó de las manos al director de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, los Potter muertos...pobre Harry...qué iba ha hacer ahora.

12


	2. What once was your lifepart 2

Aiya!

Espero que me mandéis rr para decirme que os ha parecido!

Ahora pongo las contestaciones de los rr que me habíais mandado a los capítulos no reformados!

Nachita: bueno...pues aki esta lo que pediste...como ya he dixo antes espero actualizar lo antes posible que se lo que es esperar a que actualicen durante semanas...me alegra muxo que te guste tanto...espero que este cap te guste tanto como el anterior o más...bss...ah!espero que sigas mandándome rr...okis?

Ekkaia:...a ti que te digo...jejeje...lo de siempre...espero que te guste y que me sigas mandando rr...ya hablas un día de estos!...y dile a Thais que no lo ha leído...que lo lea o me enfado con ella...jejeje

Ahora os dejo con el capítulo nuevo!Muchas gracias a los que leéis!

Bss!

Capitulo II: What once was your life...now is your legend...parte II

_Tu secreto debe pasar a formar parte de tu sangre._

_Proverbio árabe._

Atheene estaba paseando bajo las estrellas una noche de Hallowen sumida en sus pensamientos, en todos esos años había conseguido a base de mucho esfuerzo que su mitad bruja y su mitad inmortal se fusionasen.

Los Primeros Nacidos se habían arriesgado mucho concediéndole la inmortalidad y Atheene lo sabía. En todo ese tiempo había entrenado, perfeccionado y alcanzado el máximo poder que ella tenía, pero no había olvidado el mundo exterior.

Tampoco había olvidado quien había mandado matarla, quien le llevo hasta casi morir.

Tenía una causa pendiente y ahora podía hacer que esa fuese también su guerra, ahora tenía por lo que luchar, ahora sabía a que bando debía de unirse, aunque nunca dudo mucho siempre era mejor tenerlo claro desde un principio para no poder traicionar.

Y ella no pensaba hacerlo, simplemente su hermano le había dado una excusa para entrar en la guerra y ella no la iba a desperdiciar. Todos los años de entrenamiento, de sufrimiento, todo eso no se podía olvidar tan fácilmente.

Todos estos pensamientos se extinguieron cuando un fuerte dolor en el pecho le hizo saber el estado de ánimo de su hermano, debía de estar de muy buen humor para que ella sintiese esa presión en el estomago.

De repente sintió como Voldemort reunía parte de su poder. Se estaba preparando para algo gordo y lo sabía, y lo que era más, quería impedir a toda costa que hiciese más daño.

Así que se traslado espiritualmente a donde se hallaba. Era una casa bastante bonita, se respiraba tranquilidad, pero esa tranquilidad había sido rota por una persona que se disponía a matar a un joven de pelo negro como la noche que según veía estaba tratando de defender a su esposa e hijo.

Se preguntó hasta que punto era importante ese hombre, no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse si debía o no salvar esa vida, si era correcto desequilibrar la naturaleza, porque en ese mismo instante un rayo de luz verde se disponía a salir de la varita de Lord Voldemort.

- _Rimonin dezar las to bez nin…_- había dicho en susurros pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el Lord lo hubiese escuchado, y en el momento en el que el haz de luz verde iba a traspasar el cuerpo del joven un aura plateada había cubierto su cuerpo impidiéndole así que entrase en las salas de Mandos. Este hechizo le había consumido parte de sus fuerzas, pero su fuerza de voluntad seguía intacta y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para poder repetir el hechizo varias veces si hacía falta. De repente una cara se volvió hacia ella con una expresión difícil de definir, era entre miedo, sorpresa y decepción pero también se podía ver reflejado algo de alegría en esa expresión fría que tenía.

- Tú!Como puede ser que sigas viva? no puede ser!-gritó con toda la furia que tenía dentro al verla muy cerca de James Potter. Su hermana que creía que había muerto, a la que había mandado matar. Después de recuperarse del shock dijo con toda la frialdad que pudo-como puedes ver tu hechizo no surtió efecto ninguno, lo que no logro entender es porque lo has hecho, ningún hechizo sirve para proteger de la muerte a una persona y menos si es por una Imperdonable.

- Eso es lo que tu crees hermano, deberías saber ya por propia experiencia que nosotros nunca llegamos a saber lo que realmente podíamos llegar ha hacer con nuestro poder- dijo Atheene con toda la frialdad que pudo, no conocía a la apersona que había salvado la vida, pero lo que si supo es que estaba haciendo lo correcto, no sabía porque pero no le importaba.

- Eso es verdad, pero podrás lanzar otros dos hechizos como ese?

- Ahora lo veremos-dijo en un susurro, haciendo como su hermano un suave PLOF y trasladándose a la habitación de arriba, en donde se encontraba Lily Potter recitando un antiguo hechizo que Atheene conocía muy bien para proteger a Harry hasta de la muerte a cambio de su propia vida.

Cuando entró en la habitación su hermano estaba ya hablando a la persona que estaba dentro tenía cogida a un precioso bebe de apenas un año y recitaba un antiguo hechizo.

- Que bonito momento, espero que te hallas despedido de Harry ya Lily- dijo con una sonrisa.

- NO! A él no por favor!-sollozó Lily poniéndose delante de su hijo para protegerlo y así poder dar su vida y hacer que el hechizo funcionase.

- Quítate de ahí estúpida!al final terminaré matando a Harry también es que no lo entiendes!-dijo y soltó una risa al ver al desesperación de Lily en su rostro.

Mientras que Voldemort seguía insultando a Lily, Atheene se acercó a Harry que estaba cerca de su cuna cogido un perro de peluche negro con los ojos azules y le había intentado pasar la mano por la cabeza.

Se alejó del pequeño para prepararse para el hechizo y cuando la luz verde salió de la varita de su hermano ésta lanzó el hechizo que la dejó exhausta, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Levantó la mirada y vio como su hermano se dirigía a la cuna del bebe y lo apuntaba con la varita y como Harry tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas como si supiese lo que acababa de pasar momentos antes.

Ahí fue donde Atheene comprendió todo, lo que su hermano quería era matar al bebe que tenía la mujer en brazos y que según había oído se llamaba Harry. Tomó nota mental de que tendría que averiguar porque quería su hermano matar a aquel bebe, era sumamente extraño, pero no podía ser casualidad. Su hermano no cometía errores de ningún tipo. Se preparó para volver a recitar el hechizo, concentró su voluntad y lo murmuró.

Lo único que sintió después de que su hermano lanzase el hechizo fue una gran explosión. Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban en su ahora maltrecho cuerpo recorrido todo él por descargas de dolor vio como Harry seguía con vida.

El dolor era insoportable, pero no sabía de donde venía, pero supo en un momento de lucidez que el dolor no era suyo si no de su hermano.

Su hermano estaba agonizando.

Si no hubiese tomado todas las precauciones contra la muerte ahora estaría muerto.

En ese instante cayó rendida y se desmayó. Su espíritu desapareció de la casa no sin antes titilar.

- _Ayudadme!deprisa!debe de haber hecho varios conjuros demasiado fuertes como para que esté así..._-dijo un elfo que ahora la trasladaba en brazos a la cama.

Después de despertar sin nada de magia dos días más tarde contó a todos los elfos que había ocurrido. Atheene pidió permiso para poder irse y así velar por la seguridad de todos puesto que sabía que su hermano algún día recuperaría su fuerza y volvería a ser el de antes o quizás con mucho más poder.

Ellos por su parte no se opusieron, creían firmemente que su entrenamiento había terminado y que no podrían enseñarle nada más y que lo mejor era que fuese de ayuda para los demás.

Dumbledore se levantó de la mesa y anunció lo que acababa de pasar al resto del comedor, todos se habían quedado petrificados con la noticia.

Había sido un duro golpe y tras dar el anuncio suspendió la fiesta en recuerdo de los Potter.

Se dirigió a su despacho para hablar con la orden y con Hagrid, debía de mandarlo a buscar a Harry cuanto antes, no podía dejarlo en manos de Sirius y debía de decirle también a Remus lo que había pasado.

Después de hablar con la Orden del Fénix y de hablar con Hagrid para que llevase a Harry a la casa de los únicos familiares que le quedaban al bebe se dirigió a la casa de Remus, debía contarle lo que había pasado y sabía que se hundiría en la tristeza y en la soledad.

Como había predicho tras darle la noticia éste cayó como un trapo al suelo desmayado y tuvo que trasladarlo a San Mungo.

Con pesar se traslado a Privet Drive para dejar a Harry en casa de sus tíos, debía de alejarlo cuanto antes de todo el mundo mágico.

Nadie podía saber donde se hallaba en niño que sobrevivió, mientras lo dejaba en su puerta bajo las atentas miradas de McGonagall y Hagrid, éstos no paraban de poner objeciones al respecto.

Más tarde se trasladó a la casa de los Potter y se extrañó pues parecía que tenía un aura protegiéndola, un aura plateada muy poderosa que llamaba su atención. Y mucho.

Alguien muy poderoso debía de haberla conjurado, nadie que el conociese salvo Voldemort podía conjurarla, pero de pronto se acordó de algo, no solo Voldemort podía haberla conjurado, había otra persona más...Atheene, su hermana...le estaba diciendo claramente que estaba viva y que tuviese esperanza.

Así que tras hablar con algunos del ministerio y despedirse de otros emprendió camino de vuelta hacía el Colegio, mientras que todo el mundo mágico brindaba por Harry Potter y la caída de Lord Voldemort.

Más tarde todo el mundo mágico se hizo eco de la muerte de Peter Petegrew a manos del traidor Sirius Black y de cómo este fue encerrado en Azkaban sin juicio.

Casi todo el mundo pensó que se lo merecía, mientras que en esos instantes en la otra parte del mundo una elfa se disponía a salir del Bosque, de su hogar para dirigirse a Londres y así poder ayudar al mundo mágico.

Porque sabía que su hermano regresaría y además tenía un asunto pendiente con los Potter, debía sacarlos de sus tumbas y hacer un refugio seguro para ellos, debían quedar así hasta que fuese el tiempo para despertarlos. Aún no había llegado la hora, pero debía estar preparada para lo que pudiese suceder.

- _Espero que encuentres lo que buscas y que cumplas con el destino que las estrellas te dieron al venir aquí_-dijo Elrond con lágrimas en los ojos a Atheene.-_el don que llevas contigo es valioso, cuídalo. No lo muestres si no es necesario pues sabes lo que tu hermano ansía por encima de todo._

- _Haré todo lo que este en mi mano para cumplirlo, pero temo más que nada en el mundo no conseguirlo. No mostraré .._-le dijo Atheene casi en un susurro.- _vuestro regalo, mi mayor secreto…mi sangre inmortal…_

- _Lo se, pero sabes lo que debes hacer…Namarië..._-dijo y se volvió para emprender camino sin mirar atrás hacia su ciudad.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de salir del Bosque y miraba una última vez a ese acantilado del que se había enamorado desde la primera vez que lo vio oyó una voz entre los árboles que le susurraba...

_You are far stronger than you realice...far wiser than you think...You must be an angel for him...because what once was his life…is now his legend...be care with him..._

6


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de este fic salvo Atheene son de J. K. Rowling.

Hola a todos!

Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo reformado. Ya me contareis si os va gustando o que os parece!

Bss!

P.D.: este capítulo lo escribí en su día escuchando la canción que lleva el mismo título que el del capítulo del grupo The Rasmus, por si acaso queríais escucharla!

Capítulo III: In the shadows...

Atheene se trasladó viajando de forma muggle a Londres. No le importaba tener que viajar de forma muggle, así tendría tiempo de pensar en los pasos a seguir.

Debía de tener mucho cuidado con los mortífagos más allegados a su hermano y que se habían librado de Azkaban como los Nott, los Malfoy,...Ahora que sabía lo de la profecía vio como las preguntas más importantes que se había estado haciendo eran contestadas. También entendió el grave error que cometió su hermano y comprendió que era imposible que su hermano conociese la profecía al completo, ya que nunca hubiera atacado a los Potter tan abiertamente, su hermano no cometía ese tipo de errores.

Decidió que ella aparecería solo si su hermano regresaba, sabía que Dumbledore lo comprendería. Ya que si no aparecía él, ella debía ser olvidada también. Suficiente sufrimiento había causado ya su hermano para que apareciese ahora a perturbar la paz que ahora reinaba.

Lo bueno de que su hermano se hubiera puesto un sobrenombre era que su apellido quedaba libre de toda sospecha, de esa forma podría acceder a la herencia que sus abuelos le habían dejado tras la muerte de su padre a manos de su hermano. Herencia que no era poca y de la que ella era única depositaria ya que su hermano había renunciado a su herencia paterna por considerarla ignominiosa.

Así que lo primero que hizo al llegar a Londres fue ir a Gringotts y hacerse cargo de todas las cuentas y pedir un listado de propiedades de la familia de las que se haría cargo a partir de ese momento.

Después de haber revisado todas las propiedades decidió que se instalaría en la Mansión principal de la familia Riddle y de la que su hermano no tenía constancia de su ubicación.

Así pasaron diez años, en todo ese tiempo vio como la mayoría de los mortífagos más peligrosos quedaban en libertad debido a que alegaban que habían actuado bajo la maldición imperios, como se habían hecho un hueco en la sociedad y ahora eran respetados.

Vigiló a Harry durante todo ese tiempo y vio como lo trataban, era menos que un elfo doméstico, le vestían con ropa que su primo no quería, dormía en la alacena debajo de la escalera, hacía la comida, eso no era vida para un chico de su edad. Además estaba todo el día solo y sin amigos.

Los años en Hogwarts pasaron rápidos y Atheene tenía durante esos años más trabajo que nunca. Los problemas iban a Harry de una forma asombrosa, estaba pendiente de él constantemente. Y no se preocupó en absoluto cuando en el tercer año de Hogwarts, Sirius Black se escapó de Azkaban. Ella sabía toda la verdad y sabía que era venganza a por lo que iba Sirius, pero venganza a Peter Petigrew.

Se sintió muy orgullosa cuando Harry salvo a Sirius del beso del dementor. Ella estaba dispuesta a actuar si las cosas se complicaban pero no ocurrió así y ella se limitó a ver lo que ocurría.

El cuarto año fue mucho más peligroso y sintió pánico cuando al final del curso sintió como su hermano recobraba parte del poder que siempre había ostentado y en ese momento supo que ella debía presentarse ante Dumbledore.

Se dedico a reforzar las protecciones de la Mansión Riddle, que no eran pocas, y prepararse para la inminente guerra que empezaría a gestarse.

Por último, fue a visitar los cuerpos de los Potter que estaban en el ala dedicada a las curaciones.

- _Aiya mellon nin!..._- dijo en un susurro al oído de James Potter. Se encontraba en un sueño mediante el cual podía contactar con el alma de James Potter.

- Eso es un Hola?lo siento pero es que no te entiendo...- dijo un James Potter dudoso. Parecía algo cohibido, se había quedado de piedra al oír como alguien le llamaba, además parecía no ser humana, pensó, por lo menos tenía rasgos raros que no terminaban de encajarle con raza alguna.

- Para tu información James parece que es una Primera Nacida, no te has fijado en sus orejas? Y en su belleza Prongsy? Y en su aura?Parece más consistente y es plateada...- James se fijó en ello y dejó entrever una mueca graciosa que daba a entender que su mujer tenía razón.

- Y claro como no lo iba a saber la sabelotodo de mi querida mujer, la que no se pasa horas y horas en la biblioteca-dijo James un poco mosca por lo que le había dicho su mujer.

- Conozco vuestro idioma- rió alegre Atheene al oír los comentarios de Lily Potter - se que es extraño que se os dirija un Primer Nacido entre la vida y la muerte, aunque creo que esto ya lo sabíais...- dijo muy despacio mirando alternativamente a Lily y a James.

- Lo sabemos, pero...- un recuerdo se le estaba formando en la cabeza a James. Momentos antes de morir había creído ver a alguien pero no tuvo tiempo de ver si era cierto, pero esa extraña aura...- eras tu verdad? eras tu la que lanzó aquel hechizo no?

- Cierto... – dijo Atheene.

- De qué conjuro estás hablando?...- preguntó Lily a su marido un poco confundida.

- Antes de que Lord Voldemort llegase a pronunciar el conjuro ella había aparecido a un lado de él y pronunció otro hechizo, pero para qué sirvió ese hechizo?- se volvió hacia Atheene para preguntárselo.

- Ningún hechizo que no sea con sacrificio de sangre protege de la muerte James!- dijo Lily sabiendo lo que estaba pensando su marido en ese momento- solo un mago muy poderoso además de inmortal podría haberlo hecho sin ese sacrificio y no hay ningún Primer Nacido que sea mago o bruja, eso podría decírtelo ella- dijo y se volvió esperando a que Atheene le contestase a su marido y le dijese que ella tenía razón.

- Pero se que fue ella, además la recuerdo muy bien! En verdad un mago demasiado poderoso debería ser, posiblemente Dumbledore o Voldemort podrían haberlo hecho si alguno de ellos tuviera el don de la larga vida- dijo con vehemencia James Potter.

- Si que era yo aquella noche en vuestra casa y lo que viste era mi espíritu, es decir, algo parecido a lo que estas viendo ahora pero en el mundo de los vivos...- dijo Atheene- si que es verdad también que hasta ahora no había hechizo que te salvara del Avada Kedavra y que los Primeros Nacidos no eran brujas ni magos- dijo tranquilamente - Pero eso ha cambiado hace relativamente poco, hubo un elfo que decidió compartir ese don conmigo, por eso aquel día pude lanzar varios hechizos que hicieron que vosotros no traspasaseis la puerta de la sala de Mandos...- dijo Atheene a ahora dos personas muy sorprendidas.

- No puede ser lo que estas diciéndonos, debiste ser muy poderosa por aquel entonces, mas bien, debes ser demasiado poderosa para lograr algo así. No todos los días la salvan a una de que muera y más los elfos, los Primeros Nacidos. Entonces estamos vivos, verdad? y Harry? Él también esta vivo? Pudiste salvarlo?- dijo todo angustiado pero a la vez un sorprendido James Potter.

- No soy tan poderosa como quisiera, ni puedo hacer lo que quiero con este poder que tengo. Me dieron el don de la inmortalidad porque dicen que tengo todavía una misión que cumplir y que no podía morir - les dijo Atheene- vuestro hijo se salvo, tu hechizo funcionó, creo que no hubiera podido hacerlo mejor...- a Lily le brillaron los ojos y sonrió ahora mas tranquila después de la noticia y de repente James se le tiró encima para abrazarla, pero notaron que una sombra pasaba por la cara de Atheene.

- Que pasa? Pasó algo grave con Harry?- dijo preocupado James.

- No, Harry esta perfectamente...- dijo Atheene repuesta.

- Entonces, te pasó algo a ti?- dijo con cara de alivio pero aun un poco preocupado.

- Debéis saber que Harry al tener esa barrera, esa protección, casi mata a Voldemort. Si no fuera por todas las protecciones que ha tomado contra la muerte hubiese muerto esa noche.

- Dios!mi Harry, pero aún no veo la relación de ese hecho contigo...- dijo James con cara de sorpresa.

- Creo que todavía no me he presentado adecuadamente. Mi nombre es Atheene Riddle, soy hermana melliza de Lord Voldemort.

Los dos se habían quedado sin habla, le había salvado de la muerte la propia hermana del que quería matarlo. Todavía recordaban como en sus años de colegio le habían contando historias sobre una hermana secreta del Lord Oscuro, pero no podían creerse que eso llegaría a ser cierto.

Siempre supusieron que eran historias de miedo y leyendas de gente que se aburría lo suficiente como para imaginárselas, además estaba el hecho de que sin duda alguna era una Primera Nacida y que su hermano le había querido matar. Eso era una aberración, querer matar a una inmortal era ser el ser más abominable de la tierra y además hermana tuya.

- Pero cómo los Primeros Nacidos te convirtieron en inmortal sabiendo quien eras?- dijo James Potter confundido- además que tuvo que ver la destrucción de tu hermano contigo aparte de que la presenciaste?

- No lo sabían pero los elfos nunca hubieran hecho inmortal a una persona que en su corazón albergara algo de maldad. El hecho es que cuando la maldición le rebotó a mi hermano, en un parte considerable también la recibí yo, por tener la relación que tenemos y si yo no hubiera tenido este don que tengo probablemente me hubieseis matado a mi- James y Lily se pusieron pálidos, habrían matado una vida inocente- los dos estaban hundidos, no solo por lo que hubiera podido ocurrir si ella hubiera sido mortal si no por lo que casi hacen- no te preocupes, yo sabía que hechizo habías conjurado y que es lo que me iba ha hacer y lo acepte. Conocéis la profecía no?-dijo Atheene, ellos asintieron sin pensárselo mucho, parecían abatidos- ahora creo saber porque debía de hacerlo. Si no oponemos resistencia, mi hermano abnegará de oscuridad el mundo y destruirá lo que tanto nos ha costado hacer. No puedo dejarlo, aunque signifique la muerte de mi hermano.

- No te costará la vida eso a ti?

- Me pasaría algo si fuese mortal no crees? Aunque en el caso de que se presentara dicho dilema y que tuviera que tomar esa decisión sería yo y no vosotros los que lo harían- dijo Atheene- ahora debo irme, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto...Almarë.

Y la luz desapareció de allí sin dejar rastro de la persona que momentos antes había estado hablando con ellos, decidieron que tendrían que pensar mucho en la conversación que habían tenido y la información que les había dicho.

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba de pié en su despacho. Harry Potter empezaría su quinto curso ese año y le preocupaba sobremanera la forma en que lo dejo la última vez.

La Orden estaba muy pendiente de él pero aun así se preocupaba. Había llamado a Remus Lupin para comentarle alguna que otra cosa, quería desde hacía bastante hablar con él.

Mientras esperaba su mente no paraba de darle vueltas a algo que había soñado días atrás, con algo muy lejano, algo que su corazón quería creer que ella estaba viva...Atheene...esa era su preocupación, desde que vio esa aura en la casa de los Potter tantos años atrás no había vuelto a saber de ella, porque no le buscaba, porque no se presentaba ante él...las preguntas le carcomían...intentaba no pensar en eso. Pero no podía. Y ahí se encontraba él sumido en sus recuerdos acerca de ella intentando darle explicación alguna sobre el extraño comportamiento de su antigua alumna.

Al final, cansado, llegó a la conclusión de que si no venía a él era porque estaba muerta, cosa que su corazón no quería creer, se negaba a hacerlo.

Mientras pensaba eso tocaron a la puerta e inconscientemente dijo un adelante. Entonces delante de él apareció Remus Lupin.

Éste al entrar se encontró a un pensativo Dumbledore mirando por la ventana y murmurando algo. Sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que estaba murmurando esperó pacientemente hasta que éste salió de su ensoñación.

- Ahhh!ya estás aquí, espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje y no hayas tenido ningún contratiempo...- dijo Dumbledore volviéndose a su antiguo alumno. Antes de girarse había creído ver en los terrenos del colegio un pequeño fogonazo de luz, aunque al no estar seguro no le dio más importancia.

- Si, ha estado todo muy tranquilo. Porqué me ha hecho llamar? Hay alguna novedad?- dijo Lupin extrañado de que le llamasen en plenas vacaciones.

- No, no ha pasado nada, hasta ahora claro está. Te he hecho llamar por dos motivos: el primero para saber como estabas, la última transformación me comentó Sirius que había sido más dolorosa de lo normal, y segundo, para pedirte un favor...

- Me encuentro mucho mejor, bien es verdad que lo que le dijo Sirius era cierto, pero en mi opinión Padfoot tiende ha hablar demasiado- dijo un poco mosca por que su amigo le había contado una cosa así al director- y lo otro usted dirá en que puedo ayudarle.

-Verás, he pensado que Harry debería estar en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. Así además de tenerlo más protegido, no se aburrirán ni él ni Sirius, lo he encontrado últimamente más decaído de lo normal, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó este junio- mientras decía esto Fawkes había abierto los ojos y miraba al director y este al ver ese gesto se dirigió hacía él.

- Antes lo he notado pensativo, ocurre algo?- preguntó Lupin al director.

- No nada fuera de lo normal en estos casos, me preocupa seriamente que el Ministro no acepte que Lord Voldemort está aquí, pero, hay algo que me tiene intrigado desde la muerte de los Potter...el aura de la casa, era extraña- fue a decir algo más pero se detuvo al oír a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada empezar a girar. No sabía quién podía ser a estas horas de la tarde, había supuesto que estaría solo todo el día. En el colegio no había casi nadie y había pedido que no le interrumpiesen si no era necesario, todo era muy extraño.

Parecía que Lupin lo había escuchado también y se había vuelto hacía la puerta. De repente oyeron como la gárgola paraba y ningún ruido podía indicar que allí había alguien. La gárgola se había activado sola? y sin que nadie le hubiese dado la contraseña?...eso era imposible...pero justo después de pensar eso la puerta empezó ha abrirse y allí estaba el centro de sus preocupaciones.

6


End file.
